Cursed Arrow
by chick-with-innocence
Summary: NO!" I screamed as Kiba, the man I loved, fell to the ground and writhed in pain. The werewolf had bitten him.


**Hey everyone, heres another story made just for you guys and your enjoyment. It has absolutely nothing to do with the Naruto series…in fact it wasn't even written to be a Naruto story, but I thought it reminded me so much of Hinata and Kiba (don't ask why) that I had to change it… Hope You all enjoy, and remember comments are GREATLY appreciated, and welcomed, by my delicate heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, and bla bla bla**

**Cursed Arrow**

NO!" I screamed as Kiba, the man I loved, fell to the ground and writhed in pain. The werewolf had bitten him.

As Kiba changed into a werewolf, the one that had biten him was returning to human form, and it ran into the woods with confusion.

My father, an expert bowman, ran after the were wolf, but soon realized that it was futile, it was already human by now. My father saw Kiba and immediately knew that the curse had been passed on to him. Bow and silver arrow in his hands, he took aim with fear in his eyes.

I pushed past my father and ran up to Kiba, holding his slowly transforming body in my arms. Fur was appearing on his face, arms, and chest. Large hairy feet ripped through his shoes, and yellow claws grew from his hair-covered fingers. His eyes opened and were a bright red-yellow, his pupils were now black slits.

I backed away when Kiba rose, first to all fours, then onto his hind legs. His nose was pointed towards the sky, sniffing. My father took aim again. I then knew what I had to do. I slowly walked back up to Kiba.

He snarled and bit down hard on my arm. My plan had worked, Kiba was safe now. I could feel the curse course through my veins, and the knowledge of the curse came with it. I now know why there was only one werewolf at a time. It could only pass from one host to the next, at least, until there was someone who had the power to control the curse.

To control the immense power of the curse, you would have to go through a painful struggle every night. When the curse takes over your body it then tries to take over your mind, you would have to win that battle. It takes a vast amount of your energy, and if you fail, it will lead to the destruction of everything and everyone around you.

I also learned how to destroy the curse so that it would never return. That is even more difficult than controlling it. The circumstances have to be perfect, or you will die an agonizing death. First, you must take the curse out of love. Done. Second, you must control the curse and a silver arrow must pierce the werewolf in the heart. The third, and most difficult to get right, is your one true love, and only them, must pull the arrow out  
of your heart, so that you shall live.

It was so much to take in, and the transformation was excruciating, but I had won the battle. Breathing heavily, I struggled to my feet and opened my eyes. Kiba was human again, and laying unconscious on the ground. My father was standing shakily, bow and arrow half raised, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

I began to explain the curse to my father, he listened eagerly, glad for a way to save his daughter. I told him to explain it to Kiba when he awoke, and that he, and only he, must take the arrow out. My father shook his head to show he had understood.

Kiba still lay motionless a few feet away. My father nocked the silver arrow on the bowstring and let it fly straight into my heart. I collapsed onto a grassy patch and blacked out.

I have no knowledge of what had happened after that. Perhaps my father had explained it to Kiba. Perhaps Kiba thought that I no longer loved him, or even hated him, since he had given me a curse. Or perhaps he never loved me at all and left me there to rot.

Maybe I will never really know what happened after a fell. All I know for sure is that no one ever removed the arrow.

So here I lay, in the center of a dark forest, I am locked inside the blackness of my own mind with no sense of time.

My name is Hyuuga Hinata, and if you are ever to hear of my tale, tell Kiba I still love him, and I'm still here waiting, I am still alive. . .

THE END


End file.
